


Do you love me? Can you love us?

by enochianwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enochianwolf/pseuds/enochianwolf
Summary: Derek growled, “did someone hurt you?”Stiles stood up again, and quickly made his way back to where Lydia was standing. Stiles looked over Lydia, searching for injury.“Stop, I’m fine. Just please sit down.” Lydia said, “both of you.” She looked directly at Derek.Stiles and Derek looked at each other, but grudgingly sat down.“Now will you tell us what’s going on, you are seriously freaking us out.” Stiles bit his lip.“First, I want you to tell me how you feel about me. Like really feel, I need to know. I need to hear it.”





	Do you love me? Can you love us?

Lydia sighed, she doesn’t know what to do anymore. She has to make one of the most difficult decisions of her life. Does she want to continue in a relationship her family doesn’t understand, stay with the men she loves. Or does she leave them and pursue a normal life, with the support of her family.

What she needs right now is support. She knows that Stiles and Derek will always be there for her , but she is also worried they will one day not want her anymore. Worried that they will wake up one day and realise that they were better off without her being part of their relationship. That they will realise they don’t really love her. They have been together for years before she became a part of their relationship. Lydia could deal with that worry, she had been dealing with it since they proposed the relationship a year ago. 

But now, now she doesn’t know if she can live with that worry. After all, she has more than herself to think about now. That scares her to death. She only just found out two days ago that she was pregnant. She doesn’t know how to deal with this, but she does know she is going to need support. She is terrified that this will be the straw that breaks them apart.

She has thought a out it long and hard for the past two days, her telling them she is pregnant and kicking her out. Them telling her she is pregnant, them asking who’s the father and fighting and blaming her and leaving her. Them not wanting to have anything to do with the baby. Them wanting to have something to do with the baby but not her. A million possibilities and not one of them is good. Well that’s not true, she has the hope that when she tells them they will be happy, both of them telling her that they love her, and all three of them staying together. But she doesn’t know if she can trust that, that is the decision she has to make.

Lydia has no idea what she is going to do, but she knows she has to tell them. They deserve to know. The longer they puts it off, the worse it is going to be. She just needs to decide if she is going to break up with them first, or hope for the best and stick with them. 

Lydia pulled her legs up to her chest, Stiles and Derek where on their way over right now. They had something they wanted to talk to her about, she figured this would probably be the best time to tell them.   
Lydia sighed, tears starting to fall from her eyes, she knows what she has to do.

“Lydia, are you here?” Stiles called out.

Lydia wiped at her eyes, and cleared her throat, “Yeah, I’ll be right out.”

Lydia walked to her bathroom, splashed her face with water, and hoped she didn’t look as bad as she feels. She plaster a smile on her face before walking out to her lounge area.

Stiles and Derek were sitting on het couch, they smiled up at her when she entered. The smiles soon disappeared.

“Lydia, what’s wrong?” Stiles rushed over, lifting Lydia’s face and wiping under her eyes.

“We need to talk.” Lydia started, pushing away from Stiles.

“Yeah, that’s why we are here. But that’s not important right, tell us what’s wrong,” Stiles looked hurt.

Lydia sighed, and whispered “I don’t know if I can do this.”

“Do what?” Derek said, joining Stiles in front of Lydia.

“I think we should sit down.” Lydia said.

“Lydia, tell us what’s wrong. We can help.” Stiles said, sitting down.

“Derek, please sit down.” Lydia said nervously.

“Your heart is pounding, I’m not going to sit down until I know you are alright.” Derek huffed.

Lydia laughed, “I guess that depends on your definition of alright,” Lydia took in a breath, “and how you react to what I have to say.

Derek growled, “did someone hurt you?”

Stiles stood up again, and quickly made his way back to where Lydia was standing. Stiles looked over Lydia, searching for injury.

“Stop, I’m fine. Just please sit down.” Lydia said, “both of you.” She looked directly at Derek.

Stiles and Derek looked at each other, but grudgingly sat down.

“Now will you tell us what’s going on, you are seriously freaking us out.” Stiles bit his lip.

“First, I want you to tell me how you feel about me. Like really feel, I need to know. I need to hear it.”

“What Lydia? I don’t understand.” Stiles drew his eyebrows together in confusion.

Lydia interrupted, “Stiles, please just tell me how you feel, no questions.”

“I love you.” Stiles said, like it was the simplest thing on the earth. Lydia supposed that it probably is the easiest thing for him.

Lydia nodded and turned to Derek, “and what about you? Are you just with me because you love Stiles and he wants to be with me? I want the truth”

Derek sighed, “In the beginning yes, it was just for Stiles.”

“WHAT? You told me you liked her too!” Stiles blurted out.

“I understand. Then I know what I have to-“ Lydia nodded, as she expected she thought.

“But,” Derek interrupted, “I ended up falling for you. I can honestly say Lydia, I love you.”

Lydia wiped at her eyes, and looked up at Derek hopefully.

“Do you mean that?” Lydia whispered.

Derek stood up, making his way to Lydia. He cupped her face, “Yes Lydia, I love you, I never expected to love someone as much as I love Stiles but you came along and wormed your way into my heart. I love you Lydia, I would do anything for you.”

Lydia couldn’t stop the tears from falling, as Derek kissed her.

“I love you, too.” Lydia whispered through her tears. Stiles made his way over to them and hugged them both.

“I love both of you, so much.” Stiles mumbled, his mouth smashed into Derek shoulder.

Lydia couldn’t help but laugh at her idiot boyfriend.

“Now, will you tell is what is wrong?” Stiles sighed, when they separated.

Lydia sighed, happy moment over. She still doesn’t know how they are going to react to this news.

“I’m pregnant” Lydia said calmly, getting it over with.

“You’re what!?” Stiles yelled.

Derek took a few steps back, and sat on the couch.

“Pregnant.” Lydia said, nodding.

“Lydia, that’s amazing!” Stiles smiled, pulling Lydia into his arms.

Lydia could feel the tears starting again, “do you really mean that?” she whispered.

“Yes! We were hear to ask you to move in with us but this is even better news.” Stiles picked Lydia up and spun her around.

Lydia couldn’t help but laugh, that was until she realised that Derek hadn’t said anything.

“Stiles, put me down.” Lydia said.

Stiles put her down, “sorry, I’m just so excited.”

“Derek, you haven’t said anything. Are you okay?” Lydia kneeled in front of him, taking his hand.

“Pregnant.” Derek said.

“Yes.” Lydia nodded.

“Ours?” he whispered, looking at Lydia with hope.

“You two are the only ones I have slept with in over a year.” Lydia confirmed.

“We are gonna have a family.” Derek smiled.

Lydias eyes filled with tears, “yes we are.” 

Stiles jumped onto the couch next to Derek.

“We are going to be fathers!” Stiles proudly exclaimed. Derek nodded, smile still spread across his face.

Stiles turned and looked at Lydia, smile falling from his face, “Why are you crying?”

“I’m just so happy, 3 hours ago I was debating breaking up with you because I didn’t want to get hurt.” Lydia admitted, “but now I have the two loves of my life in front of me, smiling because they are going to be dad’s. The best part is they both love me back.”


End file.
